The bathroom
by Bella1135
Summary: Its a one shot, and it is what started to love you more. It wont be part of that story though.


Jude couldn't help but look at them. They looked so perfect together, and complimented each other well. Her blond hair contrasting against his dark hair. She smiled and giggled and acted like she was so nice, when in reality Jude knew her for what she really was. A mean, cold hearted bitch. She knew Jude wanted him, and she knew Jude was the one that was supposed to love him, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything including him or his well being, she didn't even love him, all she wanted was his money and the nice things it could buy her.

Jude watched them from across the restaurant, uninterested in her food. She wanted to cry, to scream, to throw plates against the wall. Anything to draw the attention to her. Why Sadie, why not her? Why was she not good enough? Every time he looked at her she felt the passion coming for him eyes, she saw the longing and the want. They worked together side by side, everyday, with the sexual tension growing and growing between them.

Tommy felt the eyes on him from across the room, but he was least expecting to look up and see her. God, look at her, all dressed up with her hair cascading down around her face like that. She was an angel, an untouchable in his book. Something he was always longing to hold but she was always just a little too far to reach. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he needed her. There were days when she was running late to the studio, and he arrived there first, alone, by himself. He tried to imagine what his life would be like if she never did show up, if she never did exist, and he didn't like it at all. When he thought of scenarios like that he felt alone, and empty, like the blonde in front of him wasn't even there. In fact she wasn't really there most of the time anyways. Her fashion career had taken her to far away places and left her gone most of the time. The home that they shared was often just occupied by one soul. And sometimes…two, her sister. Sadie had no idea, about the secrets he and Jude shared.

Jude couldn't take it anymore, they way he was staring at her, while he fed Sadie from his fork. She was so tired of him pretending, why couldn't he just grow a pair. But look at where she was, sitting across from Speid, pretending like she was enjoying a casual dinner. Tommy knew, he knew that this was just for show, that she had every intention of leaving Speid just as soon as Tommy would have her. That's what her whole life depended on…when Tommy was going to have her.

Jude put her napkin on the table and stood when she saw Sadie lean over the table and kissed him. She didn't know if she should cry or scream. It was one thing to hear about it, it was another thing to actually see it, to see the person you loved being kissed by someone else. He told Jude he loved her, he was supposed to love her wasn't he? She walked to the bathroom and sat down in the stall locking the door, remembering a conversation they had a few days ago while sitting in the viper.

"Jude, you and I, we're star crossed lovers. We have a snow ball's chance in hell of making it, yet you continue to hold on…why?" She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Because you are what I want, and I won't settle, besides," she said taking hold of his hand, "I kinda love you," He smiled.

"I kinda love you too."

She kicked the bathroom stall hard. Not wanting the tears to fall from her eyes, he always did this to her, and here he was, doing it again.

Tommy saw her stand up, obviously upset, and walk to the bathroom. He waited a minuet hoping she wouldn't come out, then excused him self from the table. He walked towards the bathroom and went inside the girls' restroom. All the stalls were empty except for one, assuring him she was in there. "Jude?" he said hesitantly.

"Ughhh what?" she said, he could tell she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The stall door flew open, and she walked into the small sitting area that was there. Her mascara was running, the rest of her make-up smeared. "Do I look ok to you? Do I? You do this to me, you should know! How can you ask that seriously?! You see me, you sit there and spoon feed my fuckin sister then ask me if I'm fine…your stupid Quincy, seriously stupid."

"What do you want me to do Jude? Leave her? It's not that easy!"

"Yes!" she said, admitting it to him for the first time, "I do ok? I want you to leave her. I'M SELFISH! So what? Be with me Tommy; love me enough to be with me! Besides you should have never been with her in the first place!" She cried openly now, not ashamed of how she felt for him. She new it was wrong, she knew it was wrong since the day he married her sister, but he knew it was wrong to. He just couldn't wait. One more year, that's all she had asked him and he just couldn't do it. Look at them now, 2 years had passed and they longed to be with each other desperately. He moved to wrap his arms around her, but she just backed away.

"Why Tommy, why? I loved you first, I wanted you first…"

"Jude I-"

"Don't 'Jude' me...please, no more." She said walking past him towards the door. He caught her around the waist and held her close. He stood there with her for a second before he moved her hair back off of her shoulder and neck and began to place light kisses there. He pushed the thin strap of her red dress down and sensually licked up her neck. She tiled her head giving him better access.

"You like how I make you feel don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she breathed out. He reached around and ran his hand along her chest, dipping down into her strapless bra. He found her nipples and tweaked them gently.

"I want you Jude, I want to be yours, I need it," Her head cleared for a moment and she spun around.

"Wait a second…where you with her? You haven't had sex with her in months…only one thing makes you want me like that."

He looked down at the floor; he hated admitting he had slept with Sadie again. "I can't explain it, it's like after I'm with her, I need to be with you, it's like I have to have part of you back on me, so that I'm yours again. Also, Jude, you know she doesn't satisfy me like you do…it's like comparing heaven and reality…listen to me Jude, she's my wife for Christ sake and listen how I talk about her."

"Well I can't help that can I?" she said to him, the next words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "If I was your wife it wouldn't have to be like that would it?"

"Say that again" he told her as he quickly closed the space between them. He brought his hand up and caressed her face, while his other one cupped her breast.

"If I was your wife-"she started, "I would make love to you all day long" he finished for her. His lips claimed hers; he was tired of hearing her talk like he didn't love her. He did, he craved her, and he yearned for her. He pushed her up against the sitting room door, fiddling with the lock that was on it. She attacked his neck as she slid the straps down over her arms. Tommy licked his way across her collar bone and down to her breast. He grasped them lightly, then pulling her dress down further, exposing her breast. She gasped when he took her nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Stimulating it to its full potential, gently taking it between his teeth and biting it. She moaned out loud as she tried to unbuckle his pants. He batted her hands away.

"Not yet" he told her. He pushed her dress up over her hips to reveal her matching red thong. He dropped to one knee and sensually took her left leg and put it on his shoulder. He licked her folds through the fabric of the underwear, taking his time to run his fingers along the same place, but never touching her skin to skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently pulling his head towards her, urging him to please her more.

"Don't be a tease" she pleaded with him, the sexual lust evident in her voice. He looked up at her and grinned, she moaned, she could have died happy right then. Tommy between her legs, smiling at her, what a sight. He slowly pushed the fabric to the side, removing the barrier that kept his lips from her, and gently placed his tongue against her folds. She leaned her head back against the wall and arched her back, when he slipped a finger in side of her. He loved doing this, he liked to watch her, feel her, and taste her. More so, he knew that at this exact moment she was feeling undeniable pleasure because of him.

"Oh God" she said as she brought her hands up to her chest, caressing herself. He slipped in another finger, knowing she was about to lose it. Good, he wanted her wet and wanton for him. He removed his mouth from her, but used him thumb to rub gentle circles over her clit. He quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants as he stood up. He pushed his boxers down and leaned against Jude. He fingers still inside her, he pumped them faster and faster.

"Come for me Jude, I want you so bad" He was hard, and ready, and he knew just how to push her over the edge. "Tell me Jude, tell me when your ready." He whispered in her ear and he sucked hard on her neck. He placed his hand over hers on her breast following her movements. Jude picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around Tommy's waist, giving him better access to her. "Now" she whimpered as his fingers continued their assault. He quickly pulled them out and slowly pushed his erection inside of her. Jude screamed loud, quickly covering her mouth with his. She came so hard he had to hold her up to keep her from falling over. He picked her up and wrapped her other leg around him while he continued to fuck her hard against the door. She came the whole time, her voice giving out on her. He wanted to cum inside her so badly, but he still wanted more, he always wanted more. He moved her off the wall and stood her up in front of the love seat that was there, pulling out of her.

"Turn around," he told her. She smiled, he really was horny. She slowly bent down and slipped her thong off, letting it slide sensually down her legs. She turned around and bent over, letting her dress slip up over her hips. He ran his hands up her back while gently pushing her forward. She grasped on to the back of the couch as he entered her from behind. The sensation was completely different for the pair, and Jude quickly found her self coming again, she never could last long like this. She thrusted back backwards, meeting his movements and she glided in and out of her.

"That's it, fuck me Jude" he told her encouraging her. She reached back with one hand and placed it over his on her hip. He looked down and watched as he moved in and out of her. She was so wet, the evidence glistening on his cock. He reached down around her waist and found her clit again. She was screaming, moaning his name, begging him to fill her up, and finally he obliged. She felt her self cuming with him, as he pulsed and got bigger within her. Jude felt his hot cum inside her, as he leaned over and moaned her name in her ear. He rested there for a second, memorizing the way she felt under him and around him.

"I'm yours Jude, no matter what…always"

He pulled out of her and she groaned at the emptiness that she felt. It was only when he was inside her that she felt complete and whole. She excused herself into the bathroom stall, and he got some wet paper towels and wiped himself off, pulling up his pants. He heard her flush the toilet and she came out, and just looked at him. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything to make her feel any better, all he knew he could do was throw her down on the couch again, and show her. But sometimes it was the words that she needed to hear, the promises that he needed to say. She walked past him to the mirror and began to clean up her make-up, hoping to make her face someone presentable.

"You can't keep doing this to me" she told him.

"I know." He said as she walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him in the mirror.

"I wont wait forever, you can't expect me to," she said her face emotionless. He looked down, not being able to meet her eyes. "I know that too" he said, "But, I love you, and I can't stand doing this to you. I'll um…" he said stopping to pause, gathering courage to say the words, "I'll talk to Sadie."

"When?" she asked him.

"Soon," he said, "Soon" He kissed her on the cheek, and told her he would call her later. She stood in the bathroom alone and smiled, no matter what he always came back to her.

Once she was seated back at the table Speid looked at her with concern "You ok? You were in there for like 15 minuets…"

"Just not feeling well, can we go?" she asked hoping he bought her story. They stood up to walk to the door and were met there awkwardly by Sadie and Tommy leaving too.

"Jude" said Sadie pertly.

"Sadie, hi Tommy" Jude said putting on a wonderful performance.

"How have you been?" Sadie asked.

'Like you care you bitch,'

"I'm good, and you?"

"Wonderful, just got back from shooting for Vogue in Paris,"

'I just got back from fucking your husband in the bathroom, beat that'

Jude smiled, "That's nice, we'll we're leaving,"

"See you tomorrow Jude?" Tommy said speaking up.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you…"


End file.
